


HEADCANON CENTRAL: MCU LADIES EDITION.

by hailwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailwidow/pseuds/hailwidow
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons i post on my tumblr.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

All the headcanons posted here are written by me, dont repost without my authorization.  
For more, follow my tumblr, lesbriens.


	2. Punishment time with Natasha +18

Your knees burned, your thighs arched but nothing compared to the feeling between your legs, you didn’t know how much time has passed, your mind was blurred, the only evidence of the passage of time has the small puddle on the floor and the never-ending trails of spit going down your chin.

Natasha was sitting right across the room looking at your hopeless state, but who could blame her, you knew the rules and still decided to broke them. And now you were being punished for it.

“ poor thing, must be desperate” said her in a mocking tone

You tried to make a noise but the dildo gag buried in your mouth left now space for speaking or even whining, you could feel the toy tip touching the back of your throat.

“ what? Want to say something?” Asked her walking in your direction “ you look so pretty with your mouth stuffed like that”.

Natasha put her hand against the toy and pressed hard making your eyes water as the toy got even deeper in your throat.

“ can wait to fuck this pretty mouth of yours” said her detaching the toy from its base.

“Mommy, please” whined you.

“ no whining, babygirl” said her “ you know the rules”.

“I’m sorry, mommy”

“What’s the color, princess?” Asked her caressing your cheek

“Green, mommy” said you.

Natasha petted your hair, taking the strays from your vision, she stroked her strap with the other hand.

“ keep your mouth open for mommy, sweetheart ” instructed her

You opened your mouth welcoming the toy until it was fully rested against your tongue.

“ there you go” Natasha waited a couple of seconds before starting to move her hips

she started to move her hips at a slow pace, giving you time to adjust to the feeling of the toy moving and repetitively hitting the back of your throat.

“You should see yourself right now” teased her looking at you “ taking my cock like a good little slut” praised her grabing a fist full of your hair.

“ cant wait to fill your throat with my cum” said her increasing her movements.

Your holes clenched around the silicone toys inside you, with Natasha fucking your throat, and the dildos inside your ass and pussy, you were completely full, it was almost painful, you’re painfully horny. 

Natasha pushed her cock all the way in until your nose was pressed against the silicone material, you knew what would come next, and your theory was proven right when you felt the substance invaded your mouth, leaking from the side of your mouth.

“ no, no, baby” exclaimed her “ you have to swallow “ said Natasha collecting the leaking cum with her fingers and pressing them against your lips, you promptly licked her fingers until they are completely clean.

“good girl, such a good slut for me” praised her “ do you want to cum too, don’t you?”

“yes, mommy” begged you with a raw throat from the previous fucking session.

Your eyes followed Natasha watching her movements, hoping that the next toy picked was an indication if you were going to be able to cum or not. She noticed your excitement and decided to play with that by taking extra time to chose the toy, even though she already knew which one she was going to use.

After taking her time, she walked towards you and kneeled on the ground, getting her hand full of your hair and approaching her face to yours. Natasha smile before putting the wand against your clit and turning on the highest setting making you squeal.

“what? too much?” asked her in a mocking tone, “I thought you wanted to cum”

The first orgasm rocked your body like an earthquake, but it was nothing compared to how the following ones affected your body.

“mommy!” moaned you in a high pitched voice when the third orgasm erupted making you soak the head of the toy and Natasha’s hand with your juices.

“Only two left” said her cooing you towards the next orgasm.

When the waves of the sixth finally came down, you still couldn’t think straight but you had enough power to rest your body against Natasha’s.

“You did so well, babygirl” praised her rubbing your back.

“I love you” blurred you 

You were spent, your juices soaked your thighs and her hand, you only realized how much of a mess you made after she finished untying you, the ropes were glittering from your juices, the floor under your legs were drenched with your cum, but Natasha assured you that you didn’t need to worry about.

“ Mommy, I want you here with you” begged you pouting.

“In a sec, babygirl” said her.

After putting the toy in the box for cleaning, she joined you in the bath, you sat on her lap, burying your face in her neck letting her smell invade your senses.

“I love you too, princess” whispered her

You knew you were going to be sore for the next few days, but you didn’t care, besides you could always ask her to rub some lotion on your body.


End file.
